fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Poisonshot
SPARKPLUG A battle competition with a shady past... ---- ---- Day 1 - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ruin Seekers These presentations are going to be mostly about "Sparkplug". But I'll start with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ruin Seekers! I'm going to reveal a few more characters here. The Cherrim Siblings are a character duo, and they are shopkeepers similar to the previously revealed Petilil and Carbink. However, they specialise in wands. They both have different personallities. Both Cherrims can turn into thier other form, but they try to stay in the same form as much as possible for different reasons; Overcast Cherrim thinks he would look like "a little kid who can't wait for anything" while Sunshine Cherrim thinks she would look like a hag. Overcast Cherrim is more laid-back and calm, while Sunshine Cherrim is always excited and cheery. They are good friends of Petilil since they're both plants. Sneasel is the first villain the player will face, althrough she isn't really malicious; she just wants a friend, but doesn't knows how to make them, so she occasionally kidnaps some kids. However, she's rather incompetent at fighting and is, thus, a rather easy foe to beat. Doesn't stops most of your allies from beign scared of her, of course. Early in the game, she kidnaps a group of kids... Cleffa is the youngest of the three. She is often hungry, so she demands food to others nearly all the time. She idols most of the good guys. She also tends to spread a lot of rumors, through she is not the one creating them. Cottonee is the oldest, in the opposite side. He tends to just float around. Despite beign the oldest, through, he loves cuddling everyone, to the point it's a bit hard to get him off. He's kinda sensitive, as well. Ditto is the most michievous of the three; while Cleffa is the one that spreads rumors, Ditto is the one that makes them most of the time. He uses his shape-shifting abilities to fool people in ways he finds "royally funny". That's it for Pokémon: Ruin Seekers information! By the way; expect me to do a Fierce Tales presentation eventually. ---- Day 2 - SPARKPLUG (1) So what is this "Sparkplug" thing? Well, it's a fighting game, staring...robots. Similar to games such as ZIN, all of the characters in the game are new and never appeared before! (althrough they're based on the cast of the SNaF games) They also have personallities and are not just fighters. As for how does the game play, it's a 3D fighter instead of a 2D fighter like most games on here. More like them, through, it has a story mode, althrough it's not Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered levels. It has many gameplay modes. The one I'll reveal today is the main one: "Escape". The goal is rather simple; you must escape a factory, a power plant or another similar area by reaching "The Room". However, only one of the characters will reach the Room. Indeed, at various points, doors or other objects will block your way. You'll have to destroy some of the other robots in order to pass. It's also possible for a tie to happen if a character were to destroy a character after dying. (For example, hitting them with a projectile) Now, I think people are mostly interested in; who the hell are the characters? There's a total of 20, but I'll only reveal 9 in these presentations. I'll show 4 of them today, the most important ones; Doormat was made to open all kinds of doors in all kinds of way. Too bad they wasted such an awesome design on it... Anyways, he apparently has over 500 ways to open doors inside of him...althrough in most cases, the doors end up sliced through by his claws. You might expect him to be a bulky character, but his armor is actually pretty lightweight and he's a speedster, infact beign the fastest character in the game. He also has strong attacks. However, he doesn't haves any projectile attacks, which forces him to approach foes and thus be vulnerable to attacks. In terms of personallities, he's quite the motivator, often telling his fellows robots to stand up and fight instead of running away. This robot is named Cooler, but I wouldn't say he's cooler then the other characters. He's a cute robot with a lot of coolant inside it. In fact, what seems to be a top hat on his head is actually a coolant mortar! He uses this coolant in fighting; it's probably not very effective on computers since it actually damages the other robots. He's a resistant character, althrough he's slow. Thanksfully, he can still flee if he needs to, since his coolant balls slow down foes. He heavily contrasts with Doormat, in that he's a lazy character who'll probably run away or hide instead of fighting. He gives up very easily, often if there is the slight effort needed to be done. One of the most important characters in the story is Operative. Operative was the first of the robots to be created and is in fact the one who built the others. He acts as some sort of guide and leader to the robots. He keeps telling them to never go in place they shouldn't go and apparently gives no mercy in his punishments, so everyone listens to him. As for his fighting capabilities, he's pretty similar to Doormat in that he's a glass cannon and that he has no projectiles, althrough unlike him he has an AoE attack. However, his most important power is his power to go invisible; this allows him to do sneak attacks and run from dangerous situations. Unfortunately, he automatically turns visible when near a character or when attacking. If anyone in this game is "Edgy", it's probably CeROBral. He's an human kid who's brain was transplanted in a machine. He's certainly not happy about it; he's the only one out of the robots who might ever swear. Operative claims that he is a "cruel, vicious and heartless robot destroyer". He's a rather weak fighter at first, but the more he stays on field, the more dangerous he will be. So it's best to dispose of him quickly if you don't want yourself to get obilerated by him! But he's not impossible to beat either; he's notably weak at close range, beign only able to punch others, which doesn't deals that much damage even when heavily boosted. Apparently, he has psychic powers; how else could he float? Wait, did I mention he floats? This is what I'm showing for the game currently. I was rather excited to show this. See me tommorow for either more on this game, or a Fierce Tales presentation! Day 3 - SPARKPLUG (2) Today, I'll reveal more information about SPARKPLUG. As I said earlier the game has various modes such as Escape, the one I showed off yesterday. While some modes are generic, like Arena (battle everyone in an arena; last one standing wins), some modes put twist on other modes. Here's some examples: *Race, a twist on Escape which is more peaceful; you don't attack. Everyone is set at the same speed as well and some of the larger characters are shrinked. *Disaster Arena, which is similar to Arena except various "Disasters" will happen, such as the arena flooding forcing players to get to higher heights if they don't want to have thier circuits broken by the water. *Enemy Arena, where swarms of enemies will attack players. Each enemy specialises in something; one is a wall of bricks (literally), another deals high melee damage, another is so fast it's very hard to hit, etc. *Respawn Arena, which is similar to Arena except you can respawn, so instead of the winner beign the last one standing, it's the one who destroyed the most robots. *Speedy Escape, where the robots's speeds are doubled. The twists on each gamemode can combine to create more complicated game modes, for example, "Disaster Enemy Respawn Arena", or "Speedy Race". Another thing I'll reveal is what the story is about; it focuses mainly on Operative, CeROBral, and the origins of the battle arena. Finally, I'll reveal who the other characters are: Nuclear is the first robot in a trio of robots who are powered up by various sources of energy. Nuclear, in his case, is powered by a nuclear reactor. Don't ask me how it manages to fit inside him. This machine has a serious behavior and does not like it when the other robots mess around. At first, he was taken very seriously, but the robots take him less and less seriously as time passes. This reflects his gameplay; he starts out extremely strong, but becomes very weak eventually. Both of his attacks are not direct, but one of them has the side effect of harming himself althrough it deals a lot of damage. He's not very bulky but has good attack and speed. The first female (in terms of personallity) robot I revealed is Hydro. She is rather curious althrough she's able to figure out what should be touched and what shouldn't. The energy she is based on is Hydroelectricity, and water-based energy sources in general. Her gameplay is as balanced as possible; she doesn't gets better, but not worse either. She's able to stand up for a rather long time because she regenerates faster then the other robots. She does kinda lackuster damage but her healing ability makes up for it. All around she's a rather good characters for begginers who can be monstrous in the hands of someone more experienced. The strangest of the energy trio is named Solar, and I think the energy source he uses is easy to figure out. Wait a minute...how does he produce Solar energy in closed buildings? Eh, whatever. He's the opposite of Solar, having high HP and defenses, but low damage and speed. He is a very passive character, but he's actually insanely bulky thanks to the fact his attacks drain life and another of his moves let him heal HP. Not to mention these moves get stronger the more they're user...Get rid of this robot quickly, and you shouldn't have too much issues. He's an odd character, beign kind of rude I guess? I don't know myself. He seems bipolar, not very smart, yet able to know some very hard to learn things...I think you get it. Mister H20 should be named Mister H2O, but H20 sounds cooler. He's a fast character, but unlike the other speedsters he's more of a defensive character. He's hard to hit since one of his moves allow him to make up to 4 orbs orbit around him. All of his attacks also release damage-dealing bubbles, which means he can create walls of bubbles around the arena. Mister H20 is rather polite, but he tends to be pretty crabby as well. Mister H20 is not a fan of fighting, but he does it anyways since everyone else seems to be obsessed with the "sport". He is one of the simplest robots according to Operative. In fact, he's very easily to duplicate, as the next character's existence proves... Miss CO2 is a pirated version of Mr. H20. The water tanks contained inside of the original have been replaced by toxic water tanks. She's a female robot like Hydro. She's one of the few, if not the only character to have the ability to poison other robots; all of her attacks have a chance of doing that. In terms of behavior, she acts like a teacher who tries to be dynamic but passes off as annoying, constantly suggesting to the other robots they explore other places. Her abilities include spitting acid and creating puddles of mercury that makes other robots slide. She has a lot of HP but her other stats are rather lackuster, althrough her poisoning ability allows her to do more damage then expected. This is pretty much what I'll reveal about the game for now, but expect me to make a page for it soon. However, I'll try to bring Fierce Tales to at least a half-complete state for now. Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Poisonshot